Boast Busters/Gallery
Twilight testing her Magic Spike about to get his mustache S1E06.png|Mustache spell in progress Spike mustache.png|Spike mustache Twilight Sparkle Blush.png|Twilight Sparkle blush Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E13.png|It's gotta go Twilight removes Spike's mustache S1E06.png|No, wait! Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png|Ohh rats.... Twilight Sparkle giggles.png|Twilight Sparkle giggles Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png|Twilight sparkle blush again outside Snips and Snails S01E06.png Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png The Great and Powerful Trixie Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png Twilight where is this Unicorn? S1E06.png Twilight follow snips&snails E6-W6.png Twilight sad S1E06.png Raindrops hovering over crowd S1E06.png|One of the ponies over the crowd Trixie's first apperance S1E6.png Applejack&Rainbow Dash wide eyed E6-W6.png as the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png|as the great and powerful Trixie Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png|watch in awe Ursatale.png|Trixie claims that she "beat" the Ursa Major... Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Boast_Busters_16_9.png|All hail the Great and Powerful Trixie! Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png|Neigh Sayers! whatever comes next.png|whatever comes next Trixie close up S1E6.jpg The oh so great Trixie S1E06.jpg Trixie boasting S1E06.png Trixie Stage S1E06.png Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png Rarity suprised also E6-W16.png Rarity oh spike left E6-W6.png Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png|Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Applejack S01E06.png Applejack upset S01E06.png Trixie how bout it S2E06.png Trixie eye close up E6-W6.png Applejack0 S01E06.png Applejack1 S01E06.png Applejack2 S01E06.png Applejack3 S01E06.png Applejack about to eat a apple S1E06.png applejack nom om.png|Applejack Nom om nom Applejack top that missy S01E06.png Hypnotized Applejack S1E06.png Applejack oh a floating rope E6-W6.png Applejack tied up S1E06.png|Applejack tied up Trixie wins applejack is ready for cooking Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png|Trixie having humiliated Applejack Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png|Dash is going to twirl Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|Let's try that again... Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|On second thought... Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash lighting ow E6-W3.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Twilight Nothing S1E06.png|''Nothing!'' Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png|''It's fine!'' Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png|''It's gorgeous!'' Spike It's green S1E06.png|''It's green!'' The crew is angry at Spike S1E06.png|''What?'' Rarity_S1E06_hair_ruined_by_Trixie.png|Rarity's hair is green and ugly now. Trixie wins Rarity and Golden Harvest.png Green Golden Harvest.png|Well, I never! Twilight worried S1E6.png Twilight who me E6-W6.png Twilight run of the E6-W6.png Twilight hear laundry E6-W6.png Twilight zoom E6-W6.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Trixie talking S1E06.jpg The Great and Powerful Trixie id2.png Spike is not happy S1E06.png|I'm not happy with this Finding a Ursa Major Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png Twilight shutting the door S1E06.png Twilight Unimpressed S1E06.png Twilight frustrated S1E06.png Trixie brushing her mane S1E06.jpg trixie not pleased S1E6.png Fans.png|Trixie's No. 1 fans... Snails Smiling S01E06.png Snips Smiling S01E06.png Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|At your service! Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|''What are you two up to?'' Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png Snips Stare S01E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png Snips Running S01E06.png Snails Running S01E06.png Twilight stopping the Ursa Trixie snails.png Trixie snips.png Trixie scared S1E06.png Trixie screaming S1E06.png|Trixie screams when she sees the Ursa Minor. Trixie Worried S1 E6.jpg Boastbusters2.png Trixie Wait S1 E6.jpg Trixie Stand Back S1 E6.jpg Trixie Sad S1 E6.jpg Trixie Peice of Cake S1 E6.jpg Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png Snips Derping.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Trixie Not So Great And Powerful2 S1 E6.jpg Trixie Just A Baby S1 E6.jpg Trixie Confession S1 E6.jpg Snips Snails shocked S1E06.png|Snips and Snails find out Trixie has been lying Bonbon and Minuette.png Soothebeast.png Bottlebear.png|The bear needed his milk Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Ursa Major.jpg|Mother and son Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png Trixie cuteness S01E06.png Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|"Sweet!" Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Boast Busters images